lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Lostpedia:Glossar
Dieses Glossar bietet kurze Definitionen für Begriffe und Akronyme, die bei Lost auftauchen. A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z A Arc Arc (engl.) = Handlungsbogen. Ein Begriff für eine Handlung innerhalb einer Serie, die sich über mehrere Episoden, aber nicht über die gesamte Staffel oder Serie erstreckt. Beispiel: Die Romanze zwischen Sayid und Shannon bildet einen Handlungsbogen über die Staffeln 1 und 2. ARG Akronym (Kurzwort aus den Anfangsbuchstaben mehrerer Wörter) für „Alternate Reality Game“ wie zum Beispiel The Lost Experience, Find 815 oder Dharma Initiative Recruiting Project. So genannt wird ein auf verschiedene Medien zurückgreifendes Spiel, bei dem Grenzen zwischen fiktiven Ereignissen und realen Erlebnissen bewusst verwischt werden. Unter anderem kommen dafür folgende Medien in Frage: * E-Mails * Webseiten (offensichtlich zum Spiel gehörig oder erst auf den zweiten Blick als zum Spiel gehörig erkennbar) * Blogs * Telefonanrufe auf das private oder dienstliche Festnetztelefon oder das Mobiltelefon des Spielers * Post, also Briefe, Pakete, usw. * Zeitungsartikel oder auch Kleinanzeigen * Chat, Instant Messaging und Ähnliches * IRC Räume * Artefakte aus der realen Welt, die mit dem Spielgeschehen in Zusammenhang stehen * Ereignisse oder Veranstaltungen in der realen Welt, bei denen Schauspieler mit den teilnehmenden Spielern interagieren B Bagel Code-Wort, das von den LOST-Produzenten für das Finale in Staffel 1 benutzt wurde, in dem Walt von den Anderen entführt wurde. Solche Codes werden überlicherweise von TV-Produzenten benutzt, um die Plots (Handlungen) bestimmter Folgen so lange wie möglich geheim zu halten. Allgemein bekannt durch die Fernsehserie , in der die „Coming Out“-Episoden der Charaktere durch den Code „The Puppy Episode“ verschlüsselt wurden. Bagua Symbol, das im Daoismus (= Taoismus, chinesische Philosophie und Religion) benutzt wird. Es stellt acht Trigramme / Orakelzeichen dar, welche die Grundlage des altchinesischen I Ging (Buch der Wandlungen) bilden. Diese Symbole sind die Basis des DHARMA Initiative Logos. Breaking Strain Das erste Passwort im Alternate Reality Game The Lost Experience. Es wurde im Sign-Up für den Hanso Foundation Newsletter Bereich benutzt. Strain (engl.) = Stamm ist eine Rasse oder Art der selben Spezies, die künstlich hergestellt oder durch Mutation erreicht wurde. In der Mikrobiologie sind einige Stämme der selben Spezies von z.B. Bakterien deutlich virulenter (bösartiger) als andere. Einige zielen darauf ab, andere Spezies zu beherrschen. Oft werden sie mit Buchstaben und Ziffern bezeichnet. Beispiel: E.coli 0157:H7 (verursacht eine schwere Form von Lebensmittelvergiftung). Unter „breaking strain“ versteht man einen neuen Stamm, der sich gerade entwickelt hat oder mutiert ist. C Charladay Charladay ist ein von Fans erfundener Name für die spekulative romantische Beziehung zwischen Charlotte Lewis und Daniel Faraday. Canon Canon (deutsch: Kanon) ist die Definition, welche Inhalte (z.B. Bücher, zusätzliche Szenen, usw.) offiziell zur Handlung gehören. Carte Blanche Carte blanche ist eine französischer Bezeichnung für „Blankoscheck“. Kate benutzt diesen Ausdruck um Sawyer dazu zu bringen, ihr alles zu geben was sie aus seinem Versteck haben möchte, ohne nachzufragen, wofür sie ihm hilft das Wildschwein aufzuspüren in . Während sie über persönliche Dinge reden, als sie "Ich hab noch nie" spielen, muss Kate eingestehen, dass sie sich nie besonders um die Carte Blance kümmerte, sondern nur etwas Zeit mit Sawyer verbringen wollte. Letztendlich bekommt sie eigentlich nie die Carte Blance, beziehungsweise den Zugang auf die Dinge in Sawyers Versteck. In einer gelöschten Szene streiten sich Kate und Sawyer über den Blankoscheck, nach der Begegnung mit dem Wildschwein. Der Ausdruck kommt auch in in The Lost Experience vor, als Rachel Blake sagt: „Ich vermute auf DIESE Art hat die Hanso Foundation eine Carte Blanche auf alles was sie wollen, in jedem Teil der Welt...“ CDC Das CDC wird in der ersten Hanso-Korrespondenz (Teil von The Lost Experience) kurz erwähnt und ist die Abkürzung des Center for Disease Control and Prevention (dt. Zentrum für Krankheits-Kontrolle und Prävention), eine real existierende nationale Behörde des amerikanischen Gesundheitsministerium. Hauptaufgabengebiete sindPrävention von Infektionskrankheiten, Arbeitsschutz, Schutz vor umweltbedingten Krankheiten und gesundheitliche Aufklärung. Wikipedia-Artikel Challah Code-Wort, das von den LOST-Produzenten benutzt wurde, um sich auf die Finalszene von Staffel 2, Penelopes Entdeckung der Insel zu beziehen. Die Dreharbeiten für „Challah“ fanden nur 5 Tage vor dem 24. Mai 2006 (Ausstrahlungsdatum von ) statt, um die Geheimhaltung sicherzustellen. D Darlton Ein „Kofferwort“, das die Namen Damon und Carlton kombiniert. Wird von einigen Fans für das Produzenten-Duo Damon Lindelof und Carlton Cuse benutzt. Deuterocanon Inhalte, die offiziell als Teil der Mythologie entwickelt, schlussendlich jedoch von den Produzenten abgelehnt wurden. Dharmacakra Drake-Gleichung Die Valenzetti Gleichung soll dieser theoretischer Gleichung entsprechen, die in der Astrophysik verwendet wird, um die Wahrscheinlichkeit von außerirdischem Leben in anderen Sonnensystemen zu berechnen. Der Vergleich soll nicht die Gemeinsamkeiten bezüglich des Gegenstandes der Gleichungen aufzeigen, sondern bezieht sich eher auf die Art und Weise, mit der gearbeitet wird (die Drake Gleichung soll so viele unbekannte Variablen haben, dass es so gut wie unmöglich ist, sie praktisch zu lösen). E Easter Egg Ein Easter Egg ist ein versteckter Inhalt, der absichtlich von den Machern eingefügt wurde. Auf Lost bezogen können diese Inhalte folgendes sein: * versteckte Inhalte, die entweder in einer Episode selbst zu sehen sind, oder * in den Menüs der DVDs als versteckte Funktionen oder ganzes Video versteckt sind. Siehe auch Hauptartikel EDC Das Acronym steht für Engineering Development Center, eine zur Hanso Foundation gehörende Organisation, für die Dr. Hackett (in The Lost Experience) gearbeitet hat. ERI Die Electromagnetic Research Initiative ("Initiative für elektromagnetische Forschung") ist eines der Projekte der Hanso Foundation. Siehe auch Hauptartikel F Fanon Bezeichnung von „Fan-Kanon“, die sich auf Inhalte beziehen, die von Fans erstellt wurden und daher inoffiziell sind, aber Fortsetzungen oder Ableger von offiziellem Kanon sein könnten, wie zum Beispiel Bilder oder Geschichten. FB Abkürzung für Flashback (Rückblende). FF Abkürzung für Flashforward (Vorausblende). Foiler Ein „Kofferwort“ für „fake spoiler“. Es gab Fälle in der Vergangenheit, in denen das Lost-Produktionsteam absichtlich Gerüchte oder sogar „foiler“ verbreitet hat, um die Spekulationen von wahren Spoilern abzulenken. Frozen Donkey Wheel (= Gefrorenes Esels-Rad) Code-Wort, das von den LOST-Produzenten benutzt wurde, um sich auf eine geheime Szene des Staffel 4 Finales zu beziehen, allerdings nicht auf die Finalszene selbst. Solche Codewörter werden häufig von TV-Produzenten benutzt, um Plots (Handlungen) solange wie möglich geheim zu halten. Auch bekannt durch die Fernsehserie in der wichtige Episoden „The Puppy Episodes“ genannt wurden. Nach Ausstrahlung von wurde klar, dass "Frozen Donkey Wheel" wörtlich genommen wurde und sich tatsächlich auf ein Rad bezieht. G GWC Abkürzung für Global Welfare Consortium. Das Global Welfare Consortium ist eine fiktive Firma und war Teil des Alternate Reality Games The Lost Experience. Siehe auch Hauptartikel H Heuristics = Heuristik (altgr. εὑρίσκω heurísko „ich finde“; heuriskein, „(auf-)finden“, „entdecken“) bezeichnet die Kunst, wahre Aussagen zu finden, im Unterschied zur Logik, die lehrt, wahre Aussagen zu begründen. Im Alternate Reality Game The Lost Experience wurde enthüllt, dass "Heuristics" mit der Dharma Initiative in Zusammenhang steht, denn Dharma ist ein Akronym für "Department of Heuristics and Research on Material Applications". Siehe auch Hauptartikel I IGA ITE Akronym für Inside the Experience, dem Blog von Speaker. J Jackback Jackback ist ein Fanon-Wort für eine Rückblende von Jack. Jacket Ein „Kofferwort“, das manche Fans benutzen, wenn sie von der Beziehung zwischen Jack und Juliet sprechen. Jackface Jackface (dt. Jack-Gesicht) ist ein Fanon-Wort, dass Jacks verzerrte Gesichtsausdrücke beschreiben soll. Jate Ein „Kofferwort“, das manche Fans benutzen, wenn sie von der Beziehung zwischen Jack und Kate sprechen. Jump the Shark (dt. über den Hai springen) Ein nicht Lost-spezifischer Begriff, der einen Punkt einer Serie beschreibt, in dem die Popularität den Höhepunkt erreicht hat und langsam die Zuschauer das Interesse daran verlieren. Der Begriff stammt aus der US-Serie Happy Days, in der der Hauptdarsteller auf Wasserski über einen Hai gesprungen ist. Kritiker sahen diese Szene als das Aus der Serie. Vor der Erstausstrahlung von Hinter dem Spiegel, Teil 1 sagten die Produzenten, dass das Ende möglicherweiße als ein solcher "Jump the Shark" gesehen werden könnte. K Karlex Ein „Kofferwort“, das manche Fans benutzen, um die Beziehung zwischen Karl und Alex zu beschreiben. L LEP LST Abkürzung für LostPedia Standard Time (Standardzeit der englischen Lostpedia); entspricht Pacific Standard Time (UTC-8h). Wird verwendet, um zeitsensitiven Einträgen (zum Beispiel ARG-Elemente) einen Bezug zu geben, wenn diese entdeckt werden. Lostaways Eine Bezeichnung, die Fans für ganz besonders starken Anhängern der Serie geben, ähnlich den Trekkies bei Star Trek. M Meningokokken-Erkrankung Metafiktion Metafiktion bedeutet soviel wie die Fiktion in der Fiktion. In Lost ist ein Beispiel hierfür der Roman Bad Twin, geschrieben von dem fiktiven Autor Gary Troup, der bei dem Absturz von Flug 815 starb. Oft begegnet man auch im Universum von The Lost Experience mehreren Verschiedene Realitätsebenen. MFI MHA Mythologie Ein Begriff für die Gesamthandlung einer Serie. Bei Lost bildet das Geheimnis der Insel und das Schicksal der Überlebenden die Mythologie. Kann sich auf kulturelle (siehe Mythologie, Philosophie, Religion und Ideologien) oder spezifische interne Mythologieteile beziehen (z.B. Die Zahlen). N Namaste O OG Eine Abkürzung für The Other Girl P Parthenogenesis Ein Password im Rahmen von The Lost Experience, dass im Quelltext der Seite Richerdeeperbroader.com gefunden und später für den Zugriff auf ein Bild von einem Hai verwendet wird. Der Begriff beschreibt eine Form von asexuelle Reproduktion, bei der sich ein unbefruchtetes Ei zu einem Organismus entwickelt, der dieselbe DNA wie der Vorfahre hat. In der Natur kann man diese Form bei einigen Insekten und sehr selten bei höheren Organismen finden. Projekt Sumo Psychotrop In einem Brief an Dr. Hackett (Teil von The Lost Experience) werden manche Inhaltsstoffe, die in einem Produkt der Apollo Candy Company enthalten sind, als psychotrop beschrieben. Mit diesem Wort werden Substanzen beschrieben, die einen direkten Einfluss auf das Verhalten, die Wahrnehmung und das Gefühlsleben haben. Psychotrope Substanzen sind unter Anderem Tabak, Alkohol oder Koffein. Auch Halluzinogene und Psychopharmaka gelten als psychotrop. R Rattlesnake in the Mailbox Rattlesnake in the Mailbox (dt. Klapperschlange im Briefkasten) ist der Codenamen, den die Produzenten dem Finale von Staffel 3, der ersten Vorausblende von Jack gegeben haben. Ursprünglich sollte es nur The Snake in the Mailbox heißen. Solche "codierungen" werden von TV-Produzenten häufig verwendet, um die Handlung der Episode geheim zu halten. Redshirt S Screencap Shipper Abkürzung für Relationshipper, eine Bezeichnung für Zuschauer, die großes Interesse an der Entwicklung von Liebesbeziehnung in Romanen oder Serien Zeigen. Häufig verbinden diese "Shipper" die Namen der Charaktere, zum Beispiel "Skate" (Sawyer und Kate) oder Shayid (Shannon und Sayid). Das Wort stammt wahrscheinlich von Fans der Mistery-Serie Akte X, die großes Interesse an der Beziehung zwischen Mulder und Skully zeigten. Das Wort tauchte das erste mal in einer Google-Newsgroup zum Thema Akte X auf. Skate Ein Kofferwort, welches manche Fans benutzen, wenn sie von der romantischen Beziehung zwischen Sawyer und Kate sprechen. Spider Protokoll Spoiler Meldungen, Informationen über zukünftige Episoden der Sendung preisgeben, die noch nicht ausgestrahlt wurden. Spoiler-frei Eine Art, eine Sendung zu sehen, die bei Lost-Fans sehr verbreitet ist. Es gibt verschiedene Abstufungen der Spoiler-Freiheit. In der extremsten Ausprägung sieht der Zuschauer nur die Episoden im TV und meidet Lost-Webseiten oder -Blogs sowie Werbematerial für zukünftige Episoden. Es gibt schwächere Ausprägungen, die aber größtenteils trotzdem darauf ausgelegt sind, größere Spoiler zu vermeiden. T TINAG Akronym für „This is Not a Game“ (Das ist kein Spiel). Der Ausdruck wird von Spielern verwendet, um eine Grenze zwischen sich selbst und den Autoren von ARGs zu setzen. THF Abkürzung für The Hanso Foundation. TLE Die Abkürzung für "The Lost Experience, ein ARG, welches von den Autoren und Produzenten von Lost entwickelt wurde um die Fans aktiv mit einzubeziehen und die Handlungsraum von Lost zu erweitern. TLEC Abkürzung für The Lost Experience Clues, einen populären Online-Blog, auf welchem die Geschehnisse von The Lost Experience besprochen und diskutiert wurden. TOG Siehe OG TPTB Akronym für „The Powers That Be“ (Die Kräfte, die sind). Der Begriff bezieht sich auf die leitenden Erschaffer der Sendung (J. J. Abrams, Damon Lindelof und Carlton Cuse) oder die Autoren und Puppenspieler eines Spiels wie [[The Lost Experience. Der Begriff wurde von Fans der Serie entwickelt, bei der die TPTBs den Hauptcharakteren Befehle gaben. Im einzelnen gibt es innerhalb des Sendernetzwerks verschiedene Definitionen für TPTB. Zum Beispiel sorgen Erzeugnisse von Marketiungabteilungen für Klärung von Kanon-Fragen. Transgen In dem erste Brief der Hanso-Korrespondenz (Teil von The Lost Experience, beschuldigt das Global Welfare Consortium die Hanso Foundation, einen transgenen Virus aus einer Vorschungsstation in Zanzibar verbreitet zu haben. Transgen bedeutet, dass das genetische Erbgut (DNA) eins Organismus durch das Einfügen fremder DNA einer anderen Spezies verändert wird. In Bakterien erreicht man dies mithilfe der Bakteriophagen-Vektoren, einer art biotechnologischer Virus, der Gene von Bakterium zu Bakterium übertragen kann. Häufige Anwendung findet dies schon in der modernen Landwirtschaft. TWM Die Abkürzung für Dr. Thomas Werner Mittelwerk, der aus dem ARG The Lost Experience als Präsident der Hanso Foundation bekannt ist. W WWP DP Siehe Hauptartikel Y YTMND Siehe Hauptartikel Z Zentriert Bei einer Zentrierten Person Handelt es sich um den Charakter, der in einer Episode besonders stark in den Vordergrund der Handlung rückt. Gür gewöhnlich ist er zum einen in das momentane Geschehen auf der Insel besonders stark eingebunden, andererseits wird auch in Rückblenden von seinem Leben vor dem Absturz erzählt, auch, warum dieser Charakter überhaupt Passagier von Flug 815 war. Seit Hinter dem Spiegel, Teil 1 wird durch Vorausblenden auch von dem Leben der Oceanic 6 erzählt, nachdem sie die Insel verlassen haben. Siehe auch Fannamen Category:Lostpedia